


Sehnsucht nach Lebenszeichen

by classiqueExzent



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classiqueExzent/pseuds/classiqueExzent
Summary: Aus einem Tagebucheintrag vom 16.04.2016: Lange Zeit kannte ich dieses Gefühl der Sehnsucht gar nicht. Aber jetzt zerreißt es mich fast. Jeden Tag darauf zu warten, dass ein Brief ankommt. Jeden Tag vergebens. Ich leide mit. Und mit jedem Tag gehe ich mehr daran zugrunde, nicht zu wissen, ob er noch lebt oder nicht. Ob es ihm gut geht oder nicht. Zu lange schon hat er nichts mehr geschrieben.





	

16.04.2016

Lange Zeit kannte ich dieses Gefühl der Sehnsucht gar nicht. Aber jetzt zerreißt es mich fast. Jeden Tag darauf zu warten, dass ein Brief ankommt. Jeden Tag vergebens. Es bringt mich sogar so weit, dass ich eine halbe Stunde vor Mitternacht noch vor die Tür gehe, um nachzusehen, ob etwas im Briefkasten liegt. Vollkommen absurd um solche Uhrzeiten. Aber meine Hirngespinste lassen mich nicht eher zur Ruhe kommen, als dass ich nicht das vierte Mal an diesem Tag die Post überprüfe, nur um danach noch unruhiger zu sein. Ich könnte jedes Mal aus Verzweiflung schreien, wenn Post ankommt und nichts von ihm dabei ist.  
Es lässt einen verrückt werden. Diese quälende Ungewissheit, die einen plagt. Man wartet letzten Endes nicht einmal auf einen Brief an sich, sondern auf ein einfaches Lebenszeichen. Die Person, die ich innigst liebe, gehen zu lassen, war schon furchtbar genug, aber die Briefe trösteten mich mehr schlecht als recht darüber hinweg.  
Der Verlust plagt mich. Ich male mir die schrecklichsten Szenarien aus, die mich in meinen Träumen verfolgen und mich auch noch um den letzten Rest meines eh schon knapp bemessenen Schlafes bringen. Es plagt mich in jeder freien Minute, weshalb ich mich momentan umso mehr in Arbeit zu ertränken versuche, um zumindest tagsüber einigermaßen sorgenfrei sein zu können. Doch klappt das nicht immer. Es schmerzt körperlich wie auch psychisch, seinen Liebsten nicht in Sicherheit wissen zu können. Ich leide mit. Und mit jedem Tag gehe ich mehr daran zugrunde, nicht zu wissen, ob er noch lebt oder nicht. Ob es ihm gut geht oder nicht. Zu lange schon hat er nichts mehr geschrieben.  
Mein größter Wunsch ist einfach, dass er wohlauf ist.

 

°)(*)(°

 

03.05.2016

Ich suche Trost in alten Briefen und finde ihn doch nicht. Er scheint sich versteckt zu haben seit zwei Wochen. Ich habe nach ihm gesucht, und gesucht, und gesucht und werde einfach nicht fündig. Die Hoffnung aufgegeben, doch noch irgendwann auf ihn zu stoßen, habe ich nicht. Wer weiß, wann ich das tue. Aber der Funke Hoffnung, dass mein Liebster am Leben ist, wird mit Füßen getreten. Noch glimmt er. Drei Monate ist er nicht erloschen, also wird er es auch heute nicht tun.  
Erinnerungen und Glücksgefühle wirken wie Alkohol auf den Körper. Es macht glücklich und beruhigt zugleich. Ich kann nicht mehr genug von diesem Rauschgift kriegen. Sämtliche Fotos habe ich wieder hervorgekramt aus den hintersten Ecken, und betrachte sie tagein, tagaus. Bilder, auf denen wir zusammen lachen. Jetzt lachen wir höchstens noch allein, wobei ich auch das stark anzweifle – bei uns beiden gleichermaßen. Es ist eine kleine, glückselige Zeitreise in die Vergangenheit. Sie funktioniert sogar erstaunlich gut, allerdings lässt die Wirkung mit der Zeit nach; Man gewöhnt sich daran wie an den Alkohol.  
Ich vergehe an der Sehnsucht und der Ungewissheit. Und ich versuche es mit dem Gefühl der Nostalgie zu betäuben. Entweder ist man positiv eingestellt oder man unterdrückt das Negative. Momentan trifft eindeutig letzteres zu. Nur mit Mühe schaffe ich es, aus diesem apathischen Zustand wieder herauszukommen, in den ich jedes Mal verfalle. Mich besorgt dies zunehmend, da es von Mal zu Mal schlimmer zu werden scheint, und ich nicht weiß, wie es sich weiterhin entwickeln soll oder wird. Die Zeit wird’s zeigen.  
Wenn es für mich schon beinah unerträglich ist, wie muss es dann für ihn sein? Schließlich habe ich die niedersten Gründe, mich zu beklagen. Er steht unter Beschuss, nicht ich. Hier ist es ruhig und friedlich, aber er steht mit einem Fuß an der Front, dauerhaften Todesängsten ausgesetzt. Ein halbes Jahr war er fort, hat Leute sterben gesehen und muss wohl oder übel ebenfalls mit dem Gewissen leben, selbst welche getötet zu haben. Er hat Sorgen um Sicherheit seiner selbst und um genügend Nahrung. Das übersteigt jegliche meiner Vorstellungsgrenzen. Und ich sitze hier und wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als ihn endlich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können. Vollkommen kontroverse Wünsche, die irgendwie verständlich sind, sollte man das gleiche, vom Pech verfolgte Schicksal teilt. Ich bereue es nicht, ihn gehen gelassen zu haben. Er ist schon so lang im Dienst und dies ist auch sein letzter Auslandseinsatz, dennoch konnte ich mich nie so recht mit der Tatsache anfreunden, dass es in ein Kriegsgebiet direkt an die Grenze ging. Wenn einmal nicht geschossen wird oder Handgranaten fliegen, kann er von Glück reden. So war es immer.  
Wenn sich zwei streiten, enden die Dritten im Artilleriefeuer.  
Und ich warte noch immer auf ein Lebenszeichen.

 

°)(*)(°

 

11.05.2016

Ich lasse alles unvollendeter Dinge. Ein Strick zieht und zerrt an mir, schlingt sich um meinen Brustkorb. Diese Gefühl von Druck auf der Brust existiert wirklich. Und bei mir stapeln sich die Zentnerblöcke. Es mischen sich die Trauer – eine Eigenart der Melancholie – und die Wut, die allerdings allein auf mich bezogen ist. Ich bekomme nichts Anständiges mehr auf die Reihe. Das treibt mich langsam in den Wahnsinn. Unzufriedenheit. Andauernd diese Unzufriedenheit mit mir, ausschließlich mit mir. Ich beginne nichts und beende nichts, und wenn ich es doch tun sollte, dann kriege ich es entweder nicht fertig oder bin zum Schluss so unzufrieden, weil alles verworren ist, keinerlei Sinn oder Struktur besitzt und ich mich so oft verzettele, dass ich nicht einmal mehr nach der Hälfte weiß, worauf ich am Anfang hinauswollte.  
Stumm schreie ich meinen Frust in die Welt hinaus und keiner hört. Stumm banne ich meinen Kummer in diese Zeilen und keiner liest. Ich leide und mittlerweile leidet mein Umfeld mit. Und genau das ist es, was ich nie habe erreichen wollen. Dass meine Probleme nicht mehr nur mich betreffen, sondern auch auf andere überwälzen. Ich weiß langsam nicht mehr mit mir umzugehen. Tagtäglich quäle ich mich mit mir selbst herum, weiß nicht, wohin mit mir. Ich kann mir momentan nichts Furchtbareres mehr vorstellen, als unbefriedigt ins Bett gehen zu müssen, absolut nichts erreicht zu haben, vor allem nichts, was auch nur annähernd Freude bereitet.  
Selbst das Training ist aktuell mehr obligatorischer Zeitvertreib als Spaß. Aber was soll man machen? Übermorgen ist Spiel, da muss man zumindest körperlich in Topform sein, selbst wenn man psychisch nicht gerade auf der Höhe ist. Was Sehnsucht und Ungewissheit doch mit einem anstellen können, sodass man am Ende nur noch ein wandelndes seelisches Wrack in einer heruntergewirtschafteten fleischliches Hülle ist. Auf Dauer wird das nichts werden. Es fragt sich nur, was von beiden als erstes zusammenbricht.

Jeden vermaledeiten Tag renne ich dreimal zum Briefkasten, nur um wieder enttäuscht zurück in die Wohnung zu schlurfen. Man gibt die Hoffnung schon aus Gewohnheit nicht auf.

 

°)(*)(°

 

13.05.2016

„Das Einzige, was wir tun dürfen, ist, zu glauben, dass wir die Entscheidungen, die wir getroffen haben, nicht bereuen werden.“  
Das sind die letzte Zeilen, die er an mich richtete. Ich scheine diesen Glauben zu verlieren.  
Gestern hätte er wiederkommen sollen, seine Tasche im Vorsaal neben dem Schuhschrank abstellen und mich umarmen, mich halten, mich küssen sollen, so wie er es immer getan hat, wenn er zurück nach Hause kam. Er soll mich doch nur trösten. Gestern habe ich den gesamten Tag darauf gewartet, dass ich die Türe aufgehen höre. Doch es kam nichts. Und heute ist Spiel. Er hat mir doch versprochen, dabei zu sein.  
Er hat mir versprochen, bei mir zu sein.

 

°)(*)(°

 

Seine Hand zitterte, als er den Stift beiseite legte und das Büchlein schloss. Sein Atem ging unstet und stockte ab und an. Er senkte für einen Moment die Lider und holte Luft. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Zurückfinden in diese Realität hier. Bedächtig fuhr er über den ledernen Einband, ehe es zurück an seinen Platz im Regal gestellt wurde. Umrahmt von all den Briefen. Schriften von vergangenen Auslandseinsätzen und dem derzeitigen, sorgfältig chronologisch sortiert. Er besah sie mit sanftem Blick, dann wandte er sich ab und ging hinaus. Mit der Sporttasche lief er zum Stadion. Er war früh dran.  
Mikasa nahm ihn lächelnd in die Arme, als er die wenigen Stufen vom Umkleidebereich hinaus auf den kurzen Schotterweg trat. Sie half an der Kasse aus und später würde sie neben der Auswechselbank stehen. Sie war ausnahmslos bei jedem seiner Footballspiele dabei. Er grinste und sie wuschelte ihm durch die eh schon widerspenstigen Haare.  
„Du wirst klasse spielen.“ Sie klopfte auf den Helm, den er unter den Arm geklemmt hatte. „Und jetzt wärme dich ordentlich auf, ja?“  
„Mache ich“, versprach er und ging zu seiner Mannschaft auf den Platz, die noch etwas besprachen. Einige von ihnen liefen bereits Runden. Er schloss sich an.  
Keine zehn Minuten später begann der Ansturm. Massen an Besuchern strömten auf das Gelände, verteilten sich, versuchten einen guten Platz zu erwischen. Binnen weniger Minuten war die Tribüne bis auf den letzten Platz voll, dahinter, daneben und davor drängten sich die Leute. Er jedoch hatte nur den Blick auf seinen Vordermann gerichtet, hinter dem er herlief. Noch ein paar Mal riss er die Knie in die Höhe, bevor er zum Dehnen überging. Verstohlen ließ er unter der spiegelnden Sonnenbrille den Blick über die hunderten Zuschauer. In einer Stunde oder anderthalb mochten es vielleicht eintausend sein. Ohne fündig zu werden, fokussierte er sich wieder betrübt auf die Übung.  
Seine Schwester rannte über den Rasen auf ihn zu und winkte. Etwas außer Atem blieb sie vor ihm stehen. „Armin ist da“, schnaufte sie und deutete auf das andere Ende des Platzes zum Kartenverkauf.  
Einen Moment suchte er, dann erkannte er den Blondschopf an der Barriere. „Ich gehe zu ihm.“ Er bekam nicht mehr mit, wie die Schwarzhaarige mit Unmengen an Zetteln geschäftig weiter hetzte. Zügigen Schrittes näherte er sich seinem besten Freund.  
„Eren!“, rief er. Freudestrahlend fiel er ihm um den Hals. Lachend und spaßend kehrten sie zu dem kleinen Pavillon mit Stoffdach am Rande des Feldes. Sie redeten noch ein wenig, aber nicht allzu lange, denn er musste weiter.

Er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr auf die Worte, die verstärkt durch sämtliche Lautsprecher über das Gelände schallte. Was interessierten ihn die Standartbegrüßungen des Stadionsprechers? Sie waren sowieso an die Zuschauer gerichtet und nicht an die Spieler. Erst als sie unter Grölen, Jubelrufen, Trommeln und all den anderen Lärmmachern auf das Spielfeld marschierten, wachte sein Bewusstsein auf. Sein Geist schwirrte irgendwo anders herum, darum kümmerte er sich jetzt auch nicht. Sein Körper und ein Großteil seines Verstandes waren anwesend, das genügte vollkommen. Der erste Mann schwenkte die riesige Fahne mit dem Aufdruck „Titans“. Die Tribüne schrie stetig und klatschte. Heimspiel eben.  
Er achtete auf seinen Vordermann. Mehr nicht.  
Von weither drang der Anpfiff zu ihm hindurch. Er setzte sich in Bewegung.

Mikasas Ausdruck verdüsterte sich schon, als er sie nur anschaute.  
„Hast du ihn gesehen?“, fragte er überflüssigerweise.  
„Nein. Ich hab auch an der Kasse nochmal alle befragt. Keiner hat ihn gesehen.“ Auch sie wirkte untröstlich.  
Sein Kiefer mahlte. „Na gut. Ich bin dann mal wieder …“ Er neigte den Kopf ruckartig zur Seite und meinte seine Mannschaft, die abseits saß und verschnaufte und beriet. Die Pause dauerte noch ein paar Minuten.  
„Vielleicht kommt er ja noch“, sagte sie plötzlich und wollte ihn aufheitern.  
„Vielleicht.“ Er setzte keine wirkliche Hoffnung darein. Mit verbissenem Gesicht lief er zurück zu seinen Spielkameraden.

„Das bedeutet zehn Yard nach hinten-“  
„… als Strafe für die Gastmannschaft …“  
„-Und noch drei Punkte mehr für die Titans!-“  
„-Die finalen letzten Minuten brechen an …“

Die Stimme des Sprechers klang nur seltsam verzerrt und unnahbar an seine Ohren. Er sprintete über den Rasen, die Gegner im Nacken und zur Seite, den Ball fest umklammert in seinen Händen. Er gab nochmal ordentlich Fersengeld, als ein Gegenspieler ihn erreichte. Nur ganz knapp konnte er ausweichen, indem er einen Haken schlug.  
Die einen schauten gebannt und mucksmäuschenstill zu, die anderen feuerten nun erst so richtig an. Der Schwall an Trommeln und Pfiffen explodierte, als er die Grenzlinie der Endzone überschritt. Der Stadionsprecher johlte in sein Mikrofon und ertränkte sofort alle in seiner pedantischen Auswertung. Ein erstklassiges Spielende und so weiter und so fort …

Sein Kopf dröhnte. Nur allmählich realisierte er den durch ihn verursachten Sieg. Er lachte und rannte dann grinsend auf seine Mannschaft zu. Für diesen einen Moment waren Stress und Sorgen in den Hintergrund gerückt.  
Die Helme landeten der Reihe nach im Gras und einer nach dem anderen lief wie aufgefädelt an der Barriere am Rand entlang und klatschte mit den Zuschauern ab. Er bildete mit zwei anderen das Schlusslicht, weil er erst einmal Mikasa abschütteln musste, die ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Einem nach dem anderen schlug er in die Handfläche und strahlte wie die Sonne selbst. Am Ende der Tribüne drehten sie alle ab. Die meisten gingen vom Platz zu Familie und Freunden. Hinter dem Durchgang bog er selbst nach links, als ihn plötzlich eine Hand sacht und doch bestimmend am Arm fasste. Perplex schaute er zur Seite und erstarrte. Hitzewallungen überrollten ihn in Sekundenbruchteilen und sein Mund klappte auf und zu. Etwas schloss sich in seinem Kopf kurz. Da stand er, die rechte Hand locker bandagiert, die Hose in den festen Stiefeln, die Jacke in Flecktarn geöffnet, das Barett sauber auf dem ordentlich gekämmten Haar sitzend. Sogar die klobige Tasche stand zu seinen Füßen. Als sei er eben erst nach Hause gekommen.  
„Du hast gut gespielt. Soweit ich das aus den letzten zehn Minuten beurteilen kann.“  
Dieser angenehme Bariton. Ihm war, als fühlte er die leichte Vibration dieser Stimme in all seinen Glieder und der Klang fand in seiner Brust einen Widerhall. Die Zeit stand still.  
Er zog in seinem typischen Ausdruck eine Braue hoch. „Was? Gar keinen Begrüßungskuss?“  
Er fuhr aus seiner Schockstarre. „Levi“, wisperte er noch immer ungläubig. Eine Sekunde Schweigen. „Ach, verdammt! Du bist hier.“ Er nahm ihm die Kappe vom Kopf und griff mit der anderen Hand in das glänzende, schwarze Haar.  
„Ich habe es dir doch versprochen.“  
„Was war denn los?“, fragte er besorgt und schloss ihn enger in den Arm.  
„Komplikationen. Auch egal. Verflucht, Eren! Küss mich endlich!“, murrte er.  
Er zog ihn zu sich herunter und drückte ihm stürmisch die Lippen auf den Mund. Die Last der letzten sechs Monaten lösten sich augenblicklich in Luft auf. Die Sorgen waren fort. Die Probleme waren fort. Die Sehnsucht war fort.  
Und wenn es nur für einen Moment ist, so lohnt es sich doch.


End file.
